


Last Night on Earth

by nerdlexia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel One Shot, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Impala Sex, M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Not-so-drunk sex, One Shot, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia/pseuds/nerdlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s possibly Team Free Will’s last night on Earth. With The Darkness soon approaching and their possible death imminent, the boys decide to spend their night in the best way possible. While Sam is off to God-knows-where, Dean takes Castiel to the local bar, reliving memories from their last night on Earth together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first one shot and also my first time writing smut. I hope you enjoy it.

“Last night on Earth. Any plans?” Dean asks Castiel who is sitting at the table. Dean had just said goodbye to Sam who had left to do God-knows-what for his possible last. Dean already knows that he is planning to do.

“No. Do you?” Castiel replies.

“Go to a bar, get drunk, and find someone special to ravish in the backseat of the Impala.” Dean grins at just thinking of the possibilities.

“Unlike you, I think I will prepare for tomorrow.” Castiel answers, still looking at the book in front of him.

“Oh, come on.” Dean snatches the book from him and closes it, setting aside. “We’ve done enough preparing. It’s time to have some fun.”

“Dean-”

“No, Cas. I’m not leaving you here, bored out of your mind, when you could be getting laid.”

“I have no desire to get laid.” Castiel uses air quotes.

“Then get drunk.”

“I am an Angel. It would take a liquor store to get me drunk. Trust me, I know.”

“Fine, then be my chauffeur for when I am drunk off my ass. I don’t care what you do, but you’re not staying here.”

Before Castiel can say another word, Dean grabs him by the arm, dragging him to the Impala. The two leave the bunker, Dean driving them to a local bar. When they arrive, they sit at the counter and order a few beers to start off with. Dean points out potential women for the both of them.

Soon enough, a few beers lead to more beers. Dean is explaining the greatness of car sex: the tightness of the back of a car, and how close you are to the other person. Eventually, Dean is reminisces all the times he has bumped his head in the process. But he reassures Castiel that if it’s the right person it doesn’t matter the circumstances.

Beers are replaced by shots. Dean and Castiel are laughing about their previous last night on Earth together when they were at the brothel. Dean recalls how frightened Castiel was and how he looked like a terrified puppy, a look that Dean says he could’ve kissed off of him.

Castiel acknowledges Dean’s statement, but Dean is slightly drunk and doesn’t seem to realize what he had just said. The two of them spend more time sitting, drinking, and talking about old times. 

After what seems like hours at the bar, Castiel and Dean leave. As they’re walking to the Impala, Castiel stops to speak.

“Dean, I thought you were going to have intercourse with a woman in the backseat of the Impala. You never talked to one.” He recalls.

Dean also stops walking. He doesn’t speak, but appears to be thinking. Castiel tilts his head to the side, and watches Dean.

“Dean?” he asks.

Dean is fully aware now that he doesn’t have a woman with him, but he’s also aware how he’s spent the entire night talking and laughing with Castiel. He remembers when they left the brothel and how he hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. Castiel brings out a side of Dean that doesn’t get revealed often. He makes Dean a better person.

“Dean?” he asks again, slightly worried by Dean’s silence.

Finally, Dean snaps out of his thought process. “Well I did say someone, didn’t I?” Castiel just tilts his head to the side again, not fully understanding the question. 

Dean just smirks at Castiel who is now furrowing his eyebrows, making Dean laugh. Dean may be tipsy, but he knows exactly what he is about to do. With one step, Dean closes the space between he and Castiel. Any smartass line he was planning on saying goes out the window when he sees all of Castiel’s features up close. The sight takes his breath away, but before Castiel can say anything, Dean licks his lips and glances at Castiel’s own. In a moment, Dean leans down, completely closes the gap, and gently kisses Castiel.

The gentle kiss leads to rougher kisses as they walk to the trunk of the Impala. Dean is pressed against Castiel who is pressed against the trunk. Instinctively, they begin unbuttoning each other’s clothes. Rough kisses turn into one long kiss, their tongues swirling around their mouths. Their hands explore each other’s body as they grind against each other. 

Either Dean or Castiel decides to move things along because soon enough they are at the back door of the car, which Dean opens and shoves Castiel in. As Castiel lies down, Dean attempts to climb inside and straddle him, but bumps his head in the process. Castiel gives a worried glance, but Dean laughs it off.

“See what I mean?”

No sooner do they return to making out. As they start removing each other’s clothes, they hit their heads on multiple surfaces.

“How did this ever work before?” Dean grumbles.

When Castiel is down to his tie and boxers, and Dean in his boxers, they return to more intimate kisses. Dean is not aware that he is clutching Castiel’s tie until a hand covers his own. Dean stops kissing Castiel and looks into the piercing blue eyes. He knows exactly why he is still holding the tie, but he hates to acknowledge it. 

“I’m not going any where, Dean.”

Dean would never admit that he gave a small whimper when Castiel said that. Instead, Dean kisses Castiel passionately, and removes the tie. Nothing is rough anymore. Everything is filled with affection and what they’ve held back all these years.

When Dean is aware of what comes next, he stops.

“Damnit, I don’t-” 

“We don’t need anything.”

“I don’t know about you, Cas, but-”

“As an Angel, I can provide-what is the proper term- easement?”

“Easement?” Dean laugh turns into a cough to clear his throat. “Are you saying-”

“I can provide proper lubricant.” 

“That’s, yeah, that’s good.” Dean becomes nervous. He’s never been with a man before, but he would be lying if he said he’s never had dreams about Dr. Sexy or someone with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. However, even with those dreams, he never planned what to do when one of them came true. There are so many questions running through his head. But his main thought is that he doesn’t want to ruin this chance. 

“Do you still- are we-” Castiel stutters, breaking the silence.

“I do if you do, Cas.” Castiel nods and Dean leans down to kiss him. The kisses become more heated as the two begin grinding. Dean leaves Castiel’s mouth and moves to his neck. When he gives a small suck, Castiel moans, which shoots a pool of warmth to Dean’s stomach.

Soon enough, the pressure in their boxers become too much. Dean moves his head down Castiel’s chest and he moves his hands to the waistband of his boxers. Castiel runs his hand through Dean’s hair, while he is trailing kisses down his chest. Dean slowly removes Castiel’s boxer and is amazed by the erection that springs free. Castiel moves his hands to Dean’s boxers, urging him to remove them as well. Dean obliges. 

With the two of them fully unclothed, Dean comes to a halt. He knows where he wants this to lead, but he’s not sure he’s fully prepared. 

“Dean?” Once he hears Castiel’s voice, he knows exactly what he wants.

“Cas, I want you to-oomph!” Before Dean can finish leather is pressed against his back and the weight of another person is on top of him.

“Is this alright?” Dean nods and Castiel leans down to kiss him on his mouth then neck. This time it’s Dean’s turn to moan. The two begin grinding and slowly Castiel moves a hand between he and Dean, pressing them on his entrance.

Dean’s breath hitches as Castiel pushes a finger inside of him. It’s a different and strange feeling, yet it’s not uncomfortable or painful. Not long after, a second finger is pushed inside. Castiel thrusts his two fingers inside of Dean, scissoring them and making his hole bigger. What should take quite a bit of preparation is done in a few minutes. Dean is positive it is because of Castiel’s powers.

Castiel positions himself and enters Dean while he continues sucking on his neck. Dean’s fingers grip in Castiel’s hair, stopping Castiel from pushing any further. 

Dean groans uncomfortably, “Move, Cas.” Castiel starts slowly thrusting inside of Dean, and Dean audibly moans. Dean rakes his fingers down Castiel’s back. It’s a pleasurable sensation, but Dean wants more.

“Harder. Faster.” Dean nearly whines. Castiel repositions Dean’s legs and Dean tightens them around his waist. Castiel begins moving quickly inside Dean, pushing in further each time. Dean’s moans bring Castiel closer to the edge, and when Dean nearly screams when Castiel is completely inside of him, it’s his turn to moan.

“Dean.”

“Right there, Cas.” Dean pants. Castiel strikes the same place, hard, and Dean shivers. “Ah! Cas! Yes!” 

When Castiel’s hand finds Dean’s left in the exact place his handprint used to be, a white-hot burning sensation shoots through both he and Dean, bringing them over the top. 

“Cas, I’m close. I’m gonna-” Dean’s head rolls back as he comes all over his stomach and Castiel’s chest. Watching Dean fall apart in pleasure is what finishes Castiel. He screams as he releases inside of Dean, his head falling on Dean’s chest as he slows his movements while he comes of his high. He removes himself from Dean and falls on top of him, his muscles too shaky to move. They continue to lay there, breaths ragged and Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel. 

When Dean catches a breath, he speaks, “This is going to be a mess, you know, and you just had to come inside of me.”

In the blink of an eye, the mess is gone. “I’m an Angel, you ass. Did you forget?”

“No, I didn’t. Now shut up and kiss me.” Dean places his fingers under Castiel’s chin and lifts his head up to his, kissing him gently on the lips. Castiel returns his head to Dean’s chest, and the two lay there, wrapped in each other.

Dean sighs, smirks and says, “Best last night ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and tips. I have a couple other one shots in mind, so I might write them soon as well. Also, go read the first chapter of my other supernatural fanfic; chapter two is in the making. I would love some feedback on it as well.


End file.
